wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Ril
For TCG information, see Ril. is a main character of Lostorage incited WIXOSS, and Suzuko Homura's LRIG. Appearance Ril has short red hair with a green streak in it. She dresses in a chivalrous manner like a knight, just like the nature of her deck Valor. Personality Ril is blunt, stoic, and to the point. She wastes no time in teaching Suzuko about the rules of the Selector system, expressing no opinions about the Selector system or Suzuko herself. She reflects Chinatsu's similarly serious personality. Background When Suzuko was a child, she was best friends with Chinatsu Morikawa. As a parting gift, Chinatsu made two mascot accessories and gave one of them to Suzuko, and they were named Ril and Mel. It was this memory that would go on to serve as the template for Ril's creation. Chronology ''Lostorage incited WIXOSS Ril first appears in the form of a LRIG of the Beginning, as Suzuko unpacks her new WIXOSS deck. The LRIG and Suzuko arrive in a mysterious dimension, where the LRIG asks Suzuko for a name. Suzuko names her Ril, which the LRIG notes as being the same name she gave to her mascot accessory, and transfigures into the form of Ril. Suzuko's memories manifest in the form of coins, and Ril asks her to choose from one of five cards. She chooses the "1" card, starting her off with one coin. Ril spends the day educating Suzuko about the rules of the Selector system, while Suzuko avoids other Selectors and LRIGs, including Hanna Mikage and Nanashi, in fear of losing her only coin. Ril continually warns Suzuko about the consequences, eventually stating that Suzuko will lose her only coin by the end of the day. Suzuko eventually encounters a male Selector, Sou Sumida, who claims to be a beginner, and the two begin. Sou reveals himself to be a cruel person specifically hunting beginners. He and his LRIG, Guzuko, beat Suzuko and Ril down as Guzuko apologizes, but Ril does not lose her cool, instead instructing Suzuko during the battle. Sou claims to have a powerful defensive ARTS and Suzuko nearly succumbs to despair, but Ril encourages her in a way reminiscent of Chinatsu, and Suzuko realizes that Sou is bluffing. Suzuko bets her coin and uses the Honest ability of Ril, Memory of Truth, magically compelling Sou into admitting that he has no defensive ARTS, and Suzuko goes on the offensive, finishing him off. As Sou stomps off, Ril congratulates her in a serious manner. Suzuko tells Ril that she's a lot like Chinatsu, and Ril replies that that fact represents how important Chinatsu is to Suzuko. Lostorage incited WIXOSS ~Deadly♡Honest~'' Ril sighs as she tells Suzuko that she can't use Honest outside of Selector Battles. Being a chivalrous person, Ril apparently doesn't understand why Suzuko seems to enjoy watching and talking to her opponent who gets Honest-ed. Relationships Suzuko Homura Ril is Suzuko's LRIG. She was created from Suzuko's memories of her childhood friend Chinatsu Morikawa, including her handmade Ril accessory. She tends to act as Suzuko's mentor and guide through the Selector Battles. She hates the idea of having to take over Suzuko's body if she were to lose all of her coins. Nanashi Nanashi is a fellow LRIG Ril spends a lot of time since Suzuko's having WIXOSS class with Hanna Mikage. Nanashi asked why Suzuko has changed, in which Chinatsu replied that Suzuko is just the way she is. Trivia *Ril is based off of a set of plushies that Chinatsu had made back when they were younger, before Suzuko had moved away as symbols of their friendship. Even though, Chinatsu made them, she allowed Suzuko to name them, with the green one being named Mel and the red one being name Ril. This red plushie would later serve as the basis for Ril's LRIG design. *Ril is based off Suzuko's memories about Chinatsu, Suzu's most important person. She admitted it when Suzuko was saying that she the way she cheered for her reminds her of Chi-chan after the battle with Guzuko. Gallery Ril.png Lil.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:LRIG Character